Pioneer Squad Ostheer
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Kampfgruppe Headquarters |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = |weapon = 4x MP40 |num_slots = 2 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = 13 |produces = Bunker * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Costs: * Can upgrade to MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for . Barbed Wire * Obstacle, impassable to Infantry. * Cost: Free Teller Mines * Buried bomb that explodes when enemy vehicles drive over them. * Cost: S-Mine Field * Field of buried bombs that explode when enemy units walk/drive over them. * Cost: Sand Bags * Provides for infantry units. * Cost: Free - Doctrinal Production leFH 18 Artillery * A heavy artillery emplacement with a long range attack. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: etc etc Pak 43 Emplacement * A powerful anti-tank emplacement with long range attack. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: , Trench * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Doctrinal ability * Costs: Free - Basic Structures Infanterie Kompanie * Produces Grenadiers, Mortar Team and Sniper. * Cost: , Leichte Mechanized Kompanie * Produces Panzergrenadiers, Half-track, Scout Car, Pak 40Anti-tank Gun. * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Cost: , Support Armor Korps * Produces StuG III, Ostwind, Panzer IV. * Requires: Battle Phase 2 * Cost: , Heavy Panzer Korps * Produces Sturmpanzer IV, Panther, Panzerwerfer. * Requires: Battle Phase 3 * Cost: , Munitions Cache * Secures a friendly Strategic Point and increases resource production in that sector. * Cost: * Generates: p/m Fuel Cache * Secures a friendly Strategic Point and increases resource production in that sector. * Cost: * Generates: p/m |num_abilities = 5 |abilities = Repair * Repairs a unit or building up to 100% health. * Cost: Free Wire Cutters * Destroys a piece of barbed wire. * Requires: Hazard Removal Package * Cost: Free Field First Aid * Heal target friendly squad. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: - Doctrinal Abilities Sprint * Increases movement speed for a short period of time. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Hull Down * Set friendly armor in immobile Hull Down position, increasing defenses and damage. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Free |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Flammenwerfer 35 Flamethrower * Equips the squad with a flamethrower, good vs (garrisoned) buildings and infantry. * Cost: Hazard Removal Package * Equips the squad with a minesweeper tool, increasing its mine-detection range. * Cost: * Enables Wire Cutters ability }} The Pioneer Squad are basic troops for the Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes 2. Their primary task are building structures, creating or clearing battlefield obstacles, and attacking enemy defensive positions. They move primarily behind the front line constructing buildings, re-crewing support weapons, capping points, and sweeping mines. They perform poorly in direct combat but the flamethrower upgrade can make them a valuable asset in assaulting structures. Overview Pioneers were originally part of the artillery branch of European armies. Subsequently, they formed part of the engineering branch, the logistic branch or part of the infantry. Historically, the primary role of pioneer units was to assist other arms in tasks such as the construction of field fortifications, military camps, bridges and roads. All Skirmish/Multiplayer battles begin with one Pioneer Squad ready to go. More can be constructed at the Kampfgruppe Headquarters for the price of , . They are armed with four MP 40 submachine guns that are effective in close-combat only. Combined with poor accuracy there are few situations where this squad should engage the enemy alone. Throughout the game pioneers are used to construct all production buildings after escalating through the three battle phases. On the battlefield itself Pioneers can construct defensive structures like bunkers, mines, sandbags and barbed wire. They also have the ability to build Munitions- and Fuel Caches to boost income. An important part of their duties is repairing friendly vehicles or structures. Their repair rate is rather slow, so it can be wise to call in an extra squad of pioneers in the late game to support your heavy tanks. Pioneer Squads can be upgraded with one of two different weapon packages, specializing in either mine detection or anti-building activities. Nonetheless, they will never be a true combat unit, lacking the survivability and firepower to stand up to any other core infantry squad. Fortunately, since they are very cheap to construct, the loss of an Pioneer Squad is considered only a minor setback. Weapons Pioneer Squads are equipped with Maschinepistole 40 (MP 40) submachine guns. These rapid-firing weapons are all but useless in anything except very close combat. MP 40 SMG This rapid fire gun has overall more short-range firepower than the Mosin Nagant Rifles carried by Soviet Combat engineers but have very poor long-medium range accuracy. Flammenwerfer 35 This German flamethrower couples well with the short-range MP-40 SMGs. Like other flamethrowers, it can burn infantry out of buildings. Production Bunker * Cost * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Build Time: 20 seconds Pioneers can construct an empty Bunker, giving for the squad inside it. An empty bunker can be upgraded to a MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for . MG Emplacements are generally placed on the map covering points, lanes of attack or other important areas. Healing Stations station three medics that heal friendly infantry in its vicinity. These are most commonly placed at your HQ or retreat point to heal infantry that is reinforcing. Reinforcement Points can reinforce nearby infantry and are a good way to keep pressure on your opponent by circumventing the need to retreat to your HQ. Barbed Wire * Build Time: 4 seconds per piece Barbed Wire is an anti-infantry obstacle. Infantry cannot pass through a piece of Barbed Wire, and have to go around it. Place Barbed Wire along infantry approach-routes to funnel them into a killing zone, i.e. an area covered by machine guns and/or mortars. This ensures that the enemy cannot flank your positions, and has to come straight into your line of fire. Barbed Wire can be run over by almost all Vehicles without a moment's thought, so avoid placing it in areas where vehicles (both yours and the enemies) are likely to pass, or place Tank Traps in front of the wire to block vehicles as well. In high-level games it is sometimes build direct onto objects that give cover, from the enemies perspective. For example: a vehicle wreck that can be used by the enemy to shoot at you from heavy cover is rendered useless if that side of the wreck is covered by barbed wire. Also, remember that enemy engineer squads can dismantle Barbed Wire with the proper upgrade. Teller Mines * Cost * Activation: Select Area * Takes 8 seconds to place The anti-tank Teller Mine is commonly placed on choke points around high-traffic areas, on roads or other common paths for vehicles. This mine is only triggered by vehicles but does major damage to nearby infantry units. S-Mine Field * Cost * Activation: Select Area * Takes ~25 seconds to place Pioneers can lay down an Anti-Personnel S-Mine field, covering a large area. Very effective against infantry, but can be triggered by vehicles who are all but immune to it. Comes with warning signs on boundaries of the radius. Sand Bags * Build Time: 17 seconds Sand Bags are man-made cover for infantry. Infantry units behind sand-bags are said to be in , making them less vulnerable to direct damage and suppression. However, they are just as vulnerable to explosives and artillery fire as troops in the open. Sand-Bags can be run over all medium and heavy vehicles without a moment's thought, so avoid placing it in areas where vehicles (both yours and the enemies) are likely to pass. Sand-Bags are also quite easily destroyed whenever anything explodes near them. leFH 18 Artillery * Requires the Festung Support Doctrine, German Mechanized Doctrine, Joint Operations Doctrine or Storm Doctrine. * Cost: manpower/fuel/etc * Requires territory?? * Building Time: ? seconds Info here. Info from the page itself, needs to be created. Pak 43 Emplacement * Requires the Defensive Doctrine (Community), Festung Armor Doctrine or Joint Operations Doctrine. * Cost: , * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Building Time: 50 Seconds The Pak43 an immobile anti-tank emplacement armed with an 88mm gun that boasts extreme range and punching power against even heavy tanks as well as the enemy base if built close enough. However, it is quite vulnerable to infantry and indirect fire units, often requiring protection by friendly units and bunkers. If the crew is killed, it can be manned by infantry like any other field weapon. Trench * Requires the Defensive Doctrine (Community) or Osttruppen Doctrine. * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Building Time: 20 seconds The Trench is much like the Bunker, as it provides in a rough slit in the ground. The Trench has no upgrades, it can only be used as cover for infantry inside it. Often placed at important points or areas where heavy fighting can be expected. The Trench can be built free of charge. Infanterie Kompanie * Cost * Building Time: 15 seconds This base structure produces Grenadiers, Mortar teams, and snipers. Leichte Mechanized Kompanie * Requires Battle Phase 1 * Cost: * Building Time: 20 seconds This base structure produces panzergrenadiers, 222 scout cars, halftracks, and Pak 40 AT guns. Support Armor Korps * Requires Battle Phase 2 * Cost * Building Time: 30 seconds This base structure produces Stug III assault guns, Flakpanzer IV Ostwinds, and Panzer IV medium tanks. Heavy Panzer Korps * Requires Battle Phase 3 * Cost * Building Time: 30 seconds This base structure produces Sturmpanzer IV assault guns, Panther medium tanks, and Panzerwerfer rocket halftracks. Munitions Cache * Cost: 250 * Building Time: 15 seconds The Munitions Cache can be build over any territory point that is not a fuel or munition point. This will secure the point, preventing enemies from capturing it until it is destroyed. It will increase your income by p/m. Fuel Cache * Cost * Takes 15 seconds to build The Fuel Cache can be build over any territory point that is not a fuel or munition point. This will secure the point, preventing enemies from capturing it until it is destroyed. It will increase your income by p/m. Abilities Repair * Cost nothing * Activation: Select Vehicle/Building Demonstrating pure inginuity, Pioneers can repair any damaged structure, vehicle, or bridge. Wire Cutters * Requires Hazard Removal Package * Cost nothing * Activation: Select Barbed Wire * Duration: 5 seconds per piece This ability comes with the Hazard Removal Package and lets Pioneers cut trough barbed wire fences or barbed wire fields. They can cut enemy and friendly barbed wire. Field First Aid * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 45 seconds German infantry almost all have acces to the Field First Aid kit. This ability unlocks itself after reaching Veterancy 1. Important to remember is that the squad cannot heal itself, it can only be used on other friendly squads. When you heal another squad, they have to be next to each other and it takes 5 seconds to complete the ability. After that healing takes place over a short period of time*. Be careful when you use this ability, as it takes both squads out of combat!* *The Winter Balance Preview is testing to fully heal the squad, not over a period of time. *The Winter Balance Preview is testing to cancel the ability free of charge whenever interrupted by combat or something else. Hull Down * Requires the Defensive Doctrine (Community), Festung Armor Doctrine or Fortified Armor Doctrine. * Activation: Select Vehicle (Friendly) * Build Time: 15 seconds Friendly vehicles can be set in an immobile Hull Down position in tactical places. While in Hull Down, vehicles cannot move but get defensive bonuses and on the offense increased accuracy and quicker loading times. It takes 15 seconds to be placed in a Hull Down position but vehicles can exit this position instantly to move again. Upgrades Flammenwerfer 35 Flamethrower * Cost to upgrade One MP-40 is substituted with a flamethrower, a scary close-combat weapon. It has an area-effect attack that can engulf enemies in flames, rapidly dropping their health. This weapon is particular effective at clearing buildings, bunkers or trenches and can even destroy those or any other building over time. Watch out for incoming projectiles like grenades, mortar shells and tank rounds, this can cause explosive death if hit. This destroys the weapon but if a squad goes down to bullet fire it has a chance to drop the flamethrower, leaving it open to anyone to pick it up. Hazard Removal Package * Cost to upgrade This package exchanges one MP-40 for a mine detector, reducing the fire power a little bit. Pioneers gain the passive 'Battlefield Mine Detection' ability that lets them see enemy mines and disable them. Veterancy Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Ostheer Units